


Snuggles

by MxCrayon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Needs Castiel, Dean Needs Love, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCrayon/pseuds/MxCrayon
Summary: Dean gets snuggles from a feathery ass after he was injured on a hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel writing, I know it's bad, but enjoy!

Dean never thought this would happen. Never thought he’d be lying here. Yet, here he was, fucking snuggling with an angel of the lord. Truth be told, he didn’t hate it. Not saying he likes it, but he definitely didn’t hate it either. He wasn’t sure how this happened, he just remembered getting knocked out on a rough hunt. A pounding headache, and he’d woken up here, in Cas’ arms. The throb of the headache had mostly left him, which was probably thanks to Cas.  
“Cas?” He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say.  
“Yes Dean?” Shit, he responded.  
“What?” Great, now he seems like an idiot.  
“What do you mean ‘what?’ Are you disorientated?” Well, now Cas is worried, this is not what Dean was going for.  
“No, I just, why are you in my bed?” That came out slightly harsher than he meant it to.  
“Are you uncomfortable? Did I distress you? I’ll leave now.” He started to get out of the bed, and Dean was hit with a sudden strong feeling of coldness. “No, stay.” He pulled him back down to the bed. “I don’t wish to invade your ‘personal space’ Dean.” He sighed with frustration. “I don’t give a shit, you’re warm, stay with me.”  
He breathed deeply, feeling an embrace of warmth radiating from Castiel. “If you wish me to.” Dean purred contently, hearing Castiel’s heartbeat through his shirt.  
“How the fuck do you have a heartbeat if your vessel is dead?” Like, seriously, what? “I kept his heart going so this vessel wouldn’t decay.” “Please never say anything like that again.” “Why?” “Just-“ “I will not say that again, I apologize.” “Mhm, good. Night.” “Goodnight, Dean”


	2. Edited Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited, longer and better version of this short fic!

Dean never thought this would happen. Never thought he’d be lying here. Yet, here he was, fucking snuggling with an angel of the lord. Truth be told, he didn’t hate it. Not saying he likes it, but he definitely didn’t hate it either. He wasn’t sure how this happened, he just remembered getting knocked out on a rough hunt. A pounding headache, and he’d woken up here, in Cas’ arms. The throb of the headache had mostly left him, which was most likely thanks to Cas.  
“Cas?” He mumbled, his voice rough from disuse. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say, but he couldn't exactly sit here in silence, could he?  
“Yes, Dean?” Shit, he'd actually responded. Of course, logically, Dean had known he would, but he'd been hoping he wouldn't so he didn't have to come up with some answer.  
“What?” Great, now he seems like an idiot. He'd been looking for something better than 'what', but clearly his mind was not on board with that.  
“What do you mean ‘what?’ Are you disorientated? Do I need to heal you more?” Well, Cas is just worried now. This is not what Dean had been going for.  
“No, I just- why the hell are you in my bed?” That came out slightly harsher than he meant it to. Damn.  
“Are you uncomfortable? Did I distress you? I will leave now, I know you value your 'personal bubble'.” He quoted Dean, starting to rise from the bed, and Dean was hit with how much he missed his warmth already.  
“No, stay.” Despite his illogical need to be independent and cold-hearted, he allowed himself to swallow his pride for a few moments to tug Castiel back down.  
“I don’t wish to invade your ‘personal space’, Dean.”  
He sighed with frustration. Yeah, it was true he got pissed every time Cas took it upon himself to ensure that Dean couldn't move without bumping into him, but this was different, right? All he said is, “I don’t give a shit, you’re warm.”  
“If you wish me to.” A rough noise of approval came from Dean. One of his favorite things about Cas was his ability to shut up and do as told with no questions asked. If only Sam held that trait as well... Actually, speaking of Sam-  
"Hey, Cassie, where's Sam?" He tried not to let his concern shine through in his voice. The last he remembered of Sam was him going off to look for the monster, when Dean had taken another route and had gotten knocked out.  
Cas clearly picked up on his worry regardless, as he always did. "Do not worry, Dean. Sam is alright. He took out the beast and called me down for help, I brought you here."  
Thank God. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Sammy. He wouldn't admit that, of course, but that didn't make it any less true.  
"Good for him. Finally growing a spine." After a few moments of quiet, he added, "I'm going back to sleep. Sammy'll be fine. You'll watch over me, right, Cas?" He nudged him with a teasing smile, both of them knowing Dean was mocking how Cas tended to watch over Dean as though he was his guardian angel. He is an angel, obviously, although he is not Dean's guardian angel. At least, he doesn't think he is.  
Despite the light-hearted teasing nature of his comment, Cas responded completely seriously. "Of course, Dean. I will protect you with all I can."  
For some reason Dean wouldn't be able to put into words if he tried, those words comforted him beyond wishing him goodnight. "Yeah, alright, weirdo." He mumbled, brushing it off. "Nighty night, now."  
"Goodnight, Dean." And with that, Dean drifted off, comforted in the arms of his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, and how I can improve even more!

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was bad. Still, please give it a kudos, I'll love you foreeeeevvvvveeeeeeeeerrrr.


End file.
